supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Destructor Subespacial
El Destructor Subespacial (Subspace Gunship en inglés; ''亜空砲戦艦 Akūhō Senkan'' lit. Nave de batalla subespacial en japonés) es tal vez el arma más poderosa del Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Esta sigue las órdenes de Ganondorf y de Bowser, villanos que, sin darse cuenta, estaban siendo regidos por el emperador del subespacio, Tabuu. Este es capaz de mandar una parte de este mundo al subespacio, mediante un enorme y ruidoso disparo que succiona de inmediato una parte del mundo al subespacio. El Destructor Subespacial termina siendo destruido por el Dragoon de Kirby en la gran invasión, tras ser destruido el Hal Abarda por todos los mecanismos de defensa del destructor. Características Esta colosal nave solo se pudo construir gracias a la avanzada tecnología de la Isla de los Antiguos, la que Tabuu invadió. Algunas de sus características más importantes son: *Un gigantesco cañón en la parte delantera, con el cual que puede abrir agujeros al Subespacio sin necesidad de las bombas subespaciales. *Por detrás del cañón, se encuentra una especie de "colonias futuristas" ya que se puede ver cientos de edificios modernos en todas partes. *En el centro de la nave, , en donde se encuentran Ganondorf y Bowser. *A los lados se encuentran cientos de torretas con las que se destruyó a la Hal Abarda, nave de Meta Knight. *La parte de atrás no se puede visualizar en las secuencias debido a que el agujero distorsiona la imagen, pero gracias a que su trofeo lo muestra completo, se puede deducir que allí se encontrarían sus tal vez ruidosos propulsores. A pesar de todo, el Destructor Subespacial se quedó en la mitad del Subespacio y el Mundo Real, siendo vulnerable a muchos ataques. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial El Destructor Subespacial emerge del subespacio creado en donde originalmente estaba la Isla de los Antiguos. Ganondorf y Bowser prueban su poder disparando el cañón principal en un área arbitraria, causando que una gran burbuja de subespacio aparezca en la distancia. Tras la prueba, Ganondorf nota un destello de luz en el horizonte: el Hal Abarda se dirige hacia el Destructor con intenciones de atacarlo. Ganondorf ordena abrir fuego, por lo que cinco cañones se elevan desde la delantera del Destructor y comienzan a disparar ráfagas de color naranja al barco. El Hal Abarda activa sus motores auxiliares y esquiva la mayoría de los disparos. Sin embargo, uno de los disparos acierta de forma crítica y penetra al Hal Abarda de proa a popa. Otro disparo golpea el lado del babor por el centro de la nave, causando que se divida por la mitad. La Hal Abarda comienza a fragmentarse en pedazos y comienza a caer hacia el océano antes de explotar. Cuatro naves más pequeñas (el Falcon Flyer, un Arwing, la Nave de combate y la Nave de Hocotate, S.L.) emergen de los restos del Hal Abarda y siguen adelante con el ataque. Irritados, Ganondorf y Bowser activan los cañones más pequeños del Destructor Subespacial, pero las pequeñas naves hábilmente evaden el inmenso número de rayos láser. Kirby, montando el Dragoon, vuela directamente hacia una porción débil y más delgada del cañón del Destructor Subespacial, sugiriendo que las acciones de las demás naves eran una distracción para que Kirby pudiera lanzar este ataque sorpresa. Una vez Kirby logra su cometido, el Destructor comienza a explotar y, al darse cuenta de que la batalla esta pérdida, Bowser y Ganondorf fruncen el ceño y se retiran al subespacio. Las cuatro naves, junto al Dragoon, se adentran en la oscuridad. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Completar el Modo Jefes Finales con 10 personajes diferentes. Español right|90px :Destructor Subespacial :Ganondorf hizo explotar la fábrica de las bombas subespaciales para sacar del subespacio esta arma suprema. Es capaz de hacer infinito el espacio, y su potencia de disparo supera con creces a cualquier otra arma. Su razón de ser es la absorción de este mundo para convertirlo en subespacio, pero tal vez los intentos desesperados de los luchadores logren evitarlo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Subspace Gunship :Ganondorf made the Subspace Bomb factory self-destruct in order to draw this ultimate weapon out from Subspace. It's capable of infinitely rending space, and its firepower is greater than that of any weapon. It exists to draw all of this world into Subspace, but the last-ditch efforts of the fighters might prevent this. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Curiosidades *El trofeo del Destructor Subespacial está tan detallado que el juego se ralentizará si se acerca demasiado la cámara. **Irónicamente, a pesar de ser el trofeo más detallado de todo el juego, no posee detalles que el Destructor visto en El Emisario Subespacial sí tiene, como la plataforma en la que Bowser y Ganondorf se encontraban. *Comparando los tamaños de Bowser y Ganondorf con el tamaño del trofeo, se estima que el Destructor Subespacial mide aproximadamente 12 Templos de largo, de extremo a extremo. Video El Emisario Subespacia La gran invasion Véase también Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Objetos del Emisario subespacial